Facing New Problems
by TVDangel812
Summary: I thought life was already complicated before, even after everything happened, there's still more to face. Diana's leaving town because she doesn't want to be around us after we found out we are sisters. The circle is unbound again, but that could be for the best. And Charles jumped into the water to drown demons inside him. And the hardest has yet to come...
1. New story

Hey guys! I am really sorry that I did not get to finish my fanfiction before the 4th season of the Vampire Diaries returned. But it's my senior year in high school and i was really working and doing school work. But I am going to be writing a fanfiction of what I feel that the second season of The Secret Circle would be like. I am going solely based off the TV show, I did read the books though. And for those of you who don't remember, the first season finale of The Secret Circle left off with Charles Meade diving into the water to drown the demons inside him, and the circle is unbound, and Diana found out she is the other blackwell child, she is leaving town to get away from everything but tells Cassie no matter what she will still be Cassie's sister and that's not going to change. and as a real cliffhanger they show the other 4 Blackwell children coming to town and they leave it off showing that they all have the mark on their hand. I'm going to be writing my spin of the second season, because I keep re-watching the first season because I wish they would've filmed the second season! Agh, whatever I will enjoy writing this very much, feel free to leave feedback on what you think should happen, I really don't know where I want to go with this story yet so I will take any feedback.


	2. Chapter 1

After Diana left my house to leave town, I suddenly remember a piece of information that we were given. My dad impregnated 4 other girls so that when we all grew up he could make his own circle made completely of Balcoin blood. Last we heard they were on their way to town to form this circle. We had to stick together without binding the circle again. Which is going to be hard with Diana already out of town. The circle is broken, and in more ways than one. We not only have individual powers back, but everyone wants nothing to do with each other again.

"Why is Diana leaving town?" Melissa asked, sitting on the couch holding her phone.

"She told me that she didn't want to be around all this anymore. Do you blame her? Her dad just dove into the water to drown demons that were controlling his body. She has no one here. Except us. And after everything I doubt we are who she wants to be around right now." I couldn't help standing up for her. She's the only family I have left.

"Well why wouldn't she want to be around her sister? You guys can play with your shared dark magic." The jealousy seethed from Faye's expression.

"I wouldn't be so jealous Faye. My dark magic almost killed me. And Diana wants nothing to do with me or my dark magic." The confession that had just escaped my mouth was unexpected and made me feel empty inside.

"She's your sister, that's not true. It's just a lot for her to take in. She will be back. Don't worry Cassie." Jake got up crossed the room, closing the distance between me and him. He rubbed my arms, trying to comfort me but making me more uncomfortable in the process.

I backed away from him. "I just want to be alone right now. Can you guys leave?" I tried to say as nicely as I could muster.

Adam walked over to me, kissed me on the cheek and muttered under his breath, "I still remember." He walked away before I got a chance to say anything to him.

"Faye, can you come to my house? I want to talk to you about something." Jake asked Faye, thinking no one could hear him but when he looked up at me he knew I heard him. And it looked like he was trying to make me jealous but making me repulsed instead.

After everyone had left I sat down in the kitchen. Looking at a note my grandma had left for me on the fridge before everything happened with the circle. A tear rolled down my cheek as I realized I was utterly alone. No one here but me. I had to take care of myself from now on. I started to feel scared and alone so I did the only thing I could think of.

The phone was ringing then the person on the other line picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey it's me Cassie. I'm sorry for calling but I really need you right now."

"I'll be over later, I'm just running some errands. Okay?"

"Okay, but try to hurry please."

"Okay, I'll try as hard as I can. I'll see you later Cassie."

"Okay, bye." I hung up my phone and put it back down on the counter top.

I dragged my body into the living room grabbed my journal and sat on the couch. I opened up the empty journal and just started writing down everything that popped into my head. Before I knew it was 6 pm and I had written three full pages.

There was a knock on my door. "Come in!" I yelled.

The door opened and he walked into the living room. "Why was I the one you called?"

"Because you're the only one who really understands."

"That's not true Cassie."

"Yes it is. And what the hell was that earlier?"

"What was what?"

"What did you mean when you said 'I still remember' ?"

"I lied. About everything. The potion didn't work on me. I still love you. And I was trying to hide it. And I was doing a good job, until you kissed me at your grandma's wake. It brought everything back up. I didn't want to act on it if it could harm someone. But I'm still in love with you Cassie Blake." Adam crossed the room and sat on the coffee table so that he could be eye level with me.

"I still love you too Adam. But I need to tell you something."

"Oh no. What is it?"

"My dad made that curse up. It's not real. He put a spell on Jake to make him sick. He made my grandmothers memory bad. He did the thing with the birds. He did everything. It's not harmful for us to love each other." I cupped his face in my hands.

He snuggled his face into my hands more. He just looked at me and smiled. "That's good."

"Oh really it is? Why is that?" I was teasing him now and he knew it.

"Because then we can do this without causing trouble." He picked me up, started kissing me and started walking up to my room holding me.

We made love and just spent the entire night cuddling in my bed. He slept over. And for the first time in a long time, I felt at home. With him holding me like that and feeling his arms around me. I felt at peace, happy, and safe. Like nothing in the entire world could ever hurt me again. And I wanted to hold on to that feeling for as long as I possibly could.


	3. Chapter 2

When I opened my eyes, my bedroom door was open, which was odd because I could have sworn that I had closed my door last night. I went to get up, but realized Adam's arm was draped over me. I tried to gently pick it up and place it on the bed, but he started waking up.

"Where are you trying to sneak off to Miss Cassie Blake?" Adam said with tiredness filling his voice.

"I just need to get a drink from the kitchen. I'll be right back Mr. Adam Covent." I kissed him gingerly on the lips and got up from the bed.

I walked out of the room feeling guilty for just lying to him so easily. But if I would have told him that I was suspicious he would have trapped me in the room until he was absolutely sure that there was no one/ nothing in the house. I don't want to feel like I'm some museum exhibit that will break if anyone lays one finger on me. I'm not as fragile as he thinks that I am.

I went downstairs and the front door is open. There was a trail of what looked like dust leading into the kitchen. I knew it was not dust, I knew it had to be the iron and salt to block my magic. That's when I knew that I could not do this on my own. I needed Adam by my side, no matter how strong I thought I was, I was not strong enough to do this on my own.

"Adam! Come down here quick please! Something's wrong!"

Before I could even hesitate, he was running down the stairs, and running over to me.

"What is that?" Adam asked but when I looked at Adam, he wasn't looking at the salt on the ground.

"What?"

He pointed to the living room wall, and when I looked at the wall, there was something odd about it. When I walked into the living room the wall looked like someone did something. But I couldn't figure it out. It looked like something was written on it at one point but then someone washed it off. There was a faint residue and it looked like it was either really dark red or purple.

"What is that Cassie?" Adam said automatically grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers.

"I have no id- wait. I have a black light down in the basement maybe that will help us see what it was." I was turning away but Adam stopped me.

"Wait, did you forget we are witches? Who needs a blacklight? Just look at the wall and try to retrace the drawing."

The picture became clear, but I still didn't know what it was supposed to be. It was a symbol that I have never seen before it looked evil though. Before I could even say anything Adam was already down on the coffee table with a notepad tracing the symbol onto the paper.

However to keep it on the wall we had to keep focusing on the symbol, and it was using a lot of energy. He finished drawing the symbol, and we both at the same time without saying anything stopped focusing on the symbol and it completely vanished. There was not even a trace of it like there was before.

"Adam look. It's completely gone. Before there was a faint trace of the symbol on the wall. Now it's completely gone. Why?" I was so confused, I had no idea what was happening.

"I don't know maybe someone wanted us to see it before but now that we have it on paper it could be entirely erased." Adam said standing up from the table. "But why? Why is this symbol so important for us to know? And who wants us to see it?"

"I don't know Adam but I am exhausted from doing that spell."

"Okay, well I have to run home and pick up some clothes and then I guess I can run down to Calvin's store and see if anyone there knows what this symbol means. I'll be back in about an hour? Do you think you are going to be okay here alone?"

"Yeah, I'll keep my eyes open, and I'll keep the doors locked. Take your time, I think I'm going to take a nap." I turned around and kissed Adam goodbye.

As soon as he left I locked the door behind him and went to sit on the couch.

*Same day at Jake's house*

"Faye we need to talk." Jake walked into his room and went straight to sit on his bed.

"About what?" Faye stayed in the doorway and leaned against the door frame.

"About us." Jake looked at Faye with an expression on his face that he has never had before.

"There is no us. You made that pretty clear remember?" Faye crossed her arms over her chest, her expression changing from confusion to anger.

"Yeah, because you had high expectations and I didn't want to disappoint you. Not because I don't want to be with you. I do want to be with you."

"Well you didn't make it seem like that." Faye stood in the door still looking furious.

"Faye can we please try this? Star over? From the beginning and take it slow. Please." Jake stood up and walked over to Faye.

Jake grabbed her hands and she lost her angry expression but she also did not look like she was going to say yes. At least not yet.

*Same day with Diana*

(In Diana's perspective)

I had to keep driving, no matter how much it hurt. I needed to be away from everything at Chance Harbor. I started getting more nervous, and I heard my phone vibrate, so I pulled into the nearest parking lot and parked.

I took my phone out and saw that it was a text message from Cassie. So I opened it and it said "Diana, I know that you need to have some time and some space, but I need you here. I have no one, and you're my sister. Please come home soon Diana, I love you."

With that one simple text message, everything came rushing to the surface. I started bawling, everything about finding out John was my real father, and then Charles drowning himself, and finding out I have a sister. It all came out and I couldn't hold it in aymore.


	4. Chapter 3

*Still with Diana*

There was a mix of sadness, grief, confusion, betrayal, and joy. I know the last one seemed like it didn't fit, but I guess I was just happy to have a sister. Even if that meant that the man I called my father my whole life wasn't my biological father. Everything else was self-explanatory after what happened at the ferry. It was kind of ironic in a sad way if you thought about it. The ferry where my mother lost her life my father took his own life.

I started driving again, and my hands were shaking from crying. I made it five minutes further when I realized I really needed to turn around and go back to town. Even if only for the rest of the day. I could not leave my sister behind when her grandma just passed away. So I went to make a U-turn at the next light and lost control of the wheel. My car flipped over and I lost sight. The next thing I knew I was being carried into the ambulance on a stretcher.

Everything was so foggy. I could hardly remember anything after losing control of my car on the U-turn. My eyelids started feeling heavy and I fell back asleep. The next time I woke up the doctor was calling my name and moving a flashlight back and forth in front of my eyes. I went to talk and nothing came out, the doctor could tell that I was trying to talk.

"Don't try to say anything honey. Your throat is swollen and very very dry. We need to run some more tests, and then we will be able to give you medicine and water for your throat." The doctor was a female doctor. Chance Harbor didn't have female doctors so I must still be out of town.

"We just need you to stay awake. Do you think that you could do that for us?" The nurse's assistant asked me.

Since I couldn't talk I just weakly nodded my head telling them I could. And boy was it hard. I kept dozing off, it must have been another two hours before they were done running all kinds of tests on me. I just wanted to know what was wrong with me.

"Okay we are done with tests, but the doctor doesn't want you drinking right now, so instead here is a bowl of ice chips. Eat some of those and you should be good. And in a couple of hours your throat swelling should go down. Your shin was shattered, and your left shoulder is dislocated. So don't try to move your left arm and as you can see now your left leg is being put in a hard cast. Is there anyone that you would like us to call?" The doctor asked handing me a white board so I could write my response.

I wrote down to call Cassie, and I wrote her number next to her name. The doctor took the white board, "Is this your mother?" The doctor asked.

I shook my head no. "Your grandma?" The doctor asked starting to get confused.

I reached for the white board and wrote "She's my sister, my mom died when I was really young and my grandma is out of town."

The doctor took the board back and told me she would be right back, she was going to make the call. And she told me to get some rest because I would need to get plenty of it.

*Back with/in Cassie's point of view*

I was sitting in the living room on the couch reading when my phone rang, it was a number from out of town, so paranoid me I didn't answer. A couple minutes later I got a notification for a new voicemail, from that same number. I listened to it and it said "Hi if this is Cassie Blake, my name is Rebecca Sharma I'm a doctor at Olympia Community Hospital, and we have Diana Meade here. She got into a car accident and is okay but has some major injuries. And if you would be able to come pick her up tonight that would be great. Okay well if you need to call back for any reason the number is 360-547-8139 and you can dial extension 250. Thank you have a good day."

Oh my god Diana is in the hospital. I have to go. Now.

I got dressed and grabbed my phone and keys and jumped in the car. Forgetting I have no idea where it was, so I looked directions up on my phone. When I got the directions I drove to Adam's house.

I pulled up to Adam's house left the car running, jumped out and ran up to his door. I knowcked a couple times before he came to the door.

"Hey Cass, why didn't you call?" Adam went to kiss me I stopped him.

"Didn't have time. Diana is in the hospital in Olympia, she got in a bad car accident I have to go get her tonight. It's a two hour drive though. So I was wondering if you could come with me?" I asked out of breath.

"Of course, let's go." Adam stepped out and closed the door behind him. And with that we hopped in the car and started off to go get Diana.


	5. Help me with my story!

Hey guys, I just posted Chapter 3 and I was just wondering if you guys think that I should make my chapters a little longer?

And If any of you have any ideas to add to my story line please message me because I'm having serious writers block.

It's a miracle I got these three chapters out.

And if you give me help or give me any ideas, if you have an account on here or leave ur name at the end of ur idea I will give you credit!

Comment your idea on this post or you can email me at or message me here to give me your ideas :) I'm open to anything.


End file.
